parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back! A Human's Story
We're Back! A Human's Story is a parody of "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" and an upcoming Youtube special event in this Summer, created by CoolZDanethe5th. Four fun-loving humans take a trip to Pride Lands, courtesy of Captain Neweyes (Bagheera). The time-traveling meerkat is intent on bringing some joy to the lives of the young animals of the Big Apple. After eating a potion to boost their smarts and cuddliness, Rex (Pacha), Woog (Kronk), Elsa (Chicha) and Dweeb (Emperor Kuzco) hit the town! But trouble soon arrives when Neweyes' evil brother (Shere Khan) is hatching a devious plot. Plot In present-day Pride Lands, an Eastern young boy named Buster (Cody) runs away from his siblings and he meets an intelligent peasant named Rex (Pacha), who is playing golf. He explains to Buster that he was once a ravaging human, and proceeds to tell his personal story. In a village, Rex is terrorizing other humans when a spaceship lands on Earth, piloted by an alien (meerkat) named Vorb (Timon). Vorb captures Rex and gives him "Brain Grain", a breakfast cereal that anthropomorphizes Rex and vastly increases his intelligence. Rex is introduced to other humans, altered by the Brain Grain: a muscler man named Woog (Kronk), a fair maiden named Elsa (Chicha), and a young man named Dweeb (Emperor Kuzco). They soon meet Vorb's employer Captain Neweyes (Bagheera), the inventor of Brain Grain, who reveals his goal of allowing the young animals of the present time to see real humans. He plans to take them to Doctor Julia Bleeb (Kala) who will guide them to the Museum of Natural History, and warns them to keep away from Professor Screweyes (Shere Khan), his nefarious and evil brother who travels around causing mischief after losing his left eye several years ago. Neweyes drops the dinosaurs off in the Hudson River in the present day, but they are unable to meet with Bleeb. Instead, they meet a young lioncub named Louie (Young Simba), who plans on running away to join the circus. Louie agrees to help the humans get to the museum. Riding on Elsa, Louie soon encounters a female lioncub named Cecilia (Young Nala), who is miserable with her life because of her neglectful parents. She agrees to run away with Louie and help the humans, and when she threw away her Thanksgiving hat, it lands on a little Sasha (Cadpig) who wished for a similar hat and ends up granting her wish. To prevent mass panic, Louie decides that the humans need to stay hidden during their journey to the museum. He disguises them as floats in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. But when Rex sees the Policeman balloon coming out in the parade, Rex naively greets it, thinking it is real and already intelligent like he is. Then in the process of hand-shaking, Rex unwittingly punctures the balloon, causing it to run out of air and fall on the humans, but left them unharmed. When the audience realize that live humans are among them, they fly into a panic, and the humans flee to Central Park while being pursued by the police and the army. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia meet Professor Screweyes, who is running his "Eccentric Circus". Unaware of Screweyes' sinister nature, the children sign a contract to perform in his circus troupe. When the humans arrive at the circus, Screweyes explains that he delights in scaring people and believes that the dinosaurs would make a great addition to his circus. Using his "Brain Drain", pills that are the polar opposite of his brother's Brain Grain, Screweyes devolves Louie and Cecilia into mices. When he offers the humans to consume the pills and join his circus as a ransom in exchange for the two cubs' freedom, they reluctantly accept and Screweyes releases Louie and Cecilia, agreeing to tear up their contract in the process. Knowing their friendship will be lost forever, Rex transforms Louie and Cecilia back to their cub forms with his gentle pats. And before leaving, he sadly tells the two children to remember him. As the kids awake the next morning, they are greeted by a circus clown named Stubbs (King Louie (animated)), who works for Professor Screweyes, serves them breakfast and explains everything. Upon seeing the dinosaurs returned to their natural savage states, Louie and Cecilia plan to sneak into the night's show and save the dinosaurs with Stubbs' help. That night, Professor Screweyes opens his circus with a parade of demons and evil spirits, and then unveils the dinosaurs to the terrified audience. Screweyes says he can control Rex, and proceeds to hypnotize him, while bragging that he is never afraid. However, a crow unintentionally activates the flare lights, breaking Rex out of the trance. Realizing he has been tricked, Rex becomes enraged and attempts to eat Screweyes, making him afraid after his talk. However, Louie steps in and desperately talks Rex out of killing Screweyes. His impassioned pleas and loving touches, along with Cecilia's, return Rex and the other dinosaurs to their kind and friendly natures. Just then, Captain Neweyes arrives in his ship and congratulates Louie and Cecilia, who proceed to kiss, while Stubbs puts on an act announcing his resignation from Professor Screweyes' employ which wins the audience over with laughter. Neweyes, Louie, Cecilia and the dinosaurs board the aircraft, leaving Screweyes to be swarmed upon and devoured by the crows and one crow flies off with his now powerless screw. The dinosaurs spend the rest of their days in the museum, allowing children to see live dinosaurs, and thus fulfilling their wishes. Back in the present, Rex tells Buster that he and his fellow dinosaurs are still in the museum. He also reveals that Louie and Cecilia have reconciled with their respective parents and become a couple. Rex returns Buster to his family, ignoring his brothers' taunts while hugging his mom (Ariel), and Rex tells him to remember his story before leaving for the museum. Gallery Character Casts TENG- Pacha (that there's good in you after all.).png|Pacha as Rex (John Goodman) Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Woog Chicha.jpg|Chicha as Elsa Kuzco in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Emperor Kuzco as Tweeb Bagheera in The Jungle Book (1967).jpeg|Bagheera as Captain Neweyes Timon TLG.png|Timon as Voob Kala.jpg|Nala as Doctor Bleeb Simba (Young) in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Young Simba as Louie Happynala.png|Young Nala as Cecilia Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (1967).jpeg|Shere Khan as Professor Screweyes King Louie.png|King Louie (animated) as Stubs Cody.jpeg|Cody as Buster Princess-ariel-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-3.26.jpg|Ariel as Buster's Mother Prince-eric-the-little-mermaid-8.44.jpg|Prince Eric as Buster's Father Christopher-robin-the-many-adventures-of-winnie-the-pooh-2.1.jpg|Christopher Robin as Buster's Brother #1 Mowgli in The Jungle Book (1967).jpeg|Mowgli as Buster's Brother #3 Sebastian-the-little-mermaid-72.1.jpg|Sebastian as Worm that the Birds are trying to eat Fflewddur Fflam.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam as Deinonychosaur that Savage Rex chases Percival-McLeach.png|McLeach as Savage Rex Gaston.png|Gaston as Savage Woog VW Yzma by DarkAngelX.jpg|Yzma as Savage Elsa Jafar (Aladdin).jpg|Jafar as Savage Tweeb Thumper-2.jpg|Thumper as Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex Brother Bear in The Berenstain Bears in the Dark (Living Books Version).png|Brother Bear as Mexican boy Lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie-29.9.jpg|Lumpy as Boy who wishes to see a triceratops Happy Ducky.png|Ducky as Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs Sis-And-Tagalong-1680x1050-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers.com-.jpg|Tagalong as Girl playing with a stuffed dinosaur toy shared with her brother Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig as Sasha Perdita.jpg|Perdita as Sasha's Mother Puffin 1.png|Puffin as Meat butcher Private in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Private as Man who says "Watch where you're going!" Rabbit winnie the pooh.jpg|Rabbit as a Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) Giselle in Open Season.jpg|Giselle (Open Season) as Grocery sales clerk Fievel mousekewitz as bridght heart racoon.jpg|Fievel as Chimpanzee Louie Olivia-Great-Mouse-Dectective-Bow-Tie.png|Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Chimpanzee Cecilia Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Stubbs dressed as a Lion NOS-4-A2.jpg|NOS-4-A2 as Louie in Monster Disguise Sid-ice-age-continental-drift-9.68.jpg|Sid (Ice Age) as Screaming man who wears glasses Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Screaming woman with hair coming off Gadget Hackwrench DT.png|Gadget (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as Mermaid holding American flag Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy Brisby as Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) Koda-brother-bear-2-87.6.jpg|Koda as Theo Profile - Tod.png|Young Tod as Max Mufasa in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Mufasa as Louie's Father Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as Louie's Mother Florrie wants to talk zuba.png|Florrie as Cecilia's Mother Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Zuba as Cecilia's Father Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg|Alex as Louie's Boyfriends #2 Scenes We're Back! A Human's Story (CoolZDanethe5th)- Simba (Louie) and Pacha (Rex).png Videos *Casts Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zbvkBE_BJI *Tralier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68W8wJt6UaI Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:YouTube Category:Animals Category:Human Characters Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:2020